


Bedbugs

by Elm (Xerethra)



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Drabble, Drag Queens, I need to figure out what to tag this with, Inspired by Real Events, M/M, Pining, Realistic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-20
Updated: 2017-11-20
Packaged: 2019-02-04 18:36:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12776976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xerethra/pseuds/Elm
Summary: Bedbugs, tender touches, a laugh or two in the darkness.





	Bedbugs

**Author's Note:**

> Dear Lord. I have so so so many Trixya feels but have like 0,009 chance of getting that out of my system like I can with Biadore. I really am so unaccustomed to writing fanfiction these days but ugh, well, I'll do it for Trixya.

Trixie’s head propped on Katya’s bony shoulder, her full thighs drawn up towards her chest, her arms around her knees with Katya’s arm carelessly shrugged across Trixie’s shoulders. Katya’s leg jingled from the need to fill her lungs with smoke, the craving making her body harder, the nails of her fingers digging into the soft flesh of Trixie’s arm. Katya was reclining back against the cold wall, the hand that wasn’t curled around Trixie propped up on a pillow, a plain blanket tossed nonchalantly across her legs, covering more bed than legs. Katya was accepting the bed where Trixie perched carefully on it, wanting more of her body pressed up against Katya than the bed. Her nails scratched at her knees, down at her thighs, scraping at her collarbones. 

Katya’s fingers eased from digging nails into flesh to brush over soft skin, her movements rattling, busy, making movements out of the energy buzzing through her mind. 

“Hey!” Trixie screeched, her feet having dug down against the mattress before her yelp, the thickness of her ass lifted up to hover over the bed from the jump, her voice slurry from sleepiness, edgy from the constant itching. She snapped her head away from Katya’s shoulder, brown eyes glaring at the blond innocently looking up at the ceiling about them. 

“Glaring at me for?” Katya asked, her fingers back to appease the soft skin of Trixie’s arm, her body shifting just so in pent-up energy that hadn’t much space to go. 

“Ya fuckin’ pinched me with your claw-like stupid old fingers!” Trixie accused, nevertheless having relaxed back against Katya, eyes half-closed as she absentmindedly clawed at her ankle. 

“Wasn’t me. Was Larry. Y’know Larry - the King Pimp of The Bedbugs of - uhh, what’s it called? Of, that place! Like - huge! Old! Just like that but here. That kinda place. Big hotshot, this Larry the Lice,” Katya rushed, her free hand flailing in the air painting the vivid image of the place she saw in her mind. 

“If only I had my hairspray,” Trixie mourned, her nails digging into her skin more desperately now. 

“Larry --"

“Shut up about Larry!” 

“But he only --"

“I don’t care. I hate Larry.”

Katya gasped, and Trixie squirmed, shuffling her body away from the bed to curl up in Katya’s warm, bony, strong lap. Katya chuckled, wrapped her arms around Trixie’s waist, tickled a quick kiss on the crown of Trixie’s head. Katya’s body began to rock slowly side to side, lulling them both, the clock’s ticking of lost seconds a loud echo in their ears. 

Trixie yawned, and Katya squeezed her ass.

“I’d give this a toot,” Katya commented. 

“Wha’?” Trixie murmured backed.

“Fucking great experience! Not everyone gets to see this side of Australia! I’ll write a good review on Yelp. Excellent detainers, beautiful locales - even have these little surprise things, a chess board outside! What hotel has that, Trixie? Good food. Comfy bed. A good stay. Would recommend. A must try life experience.” 

Trixie screamed - or laughed as her mind saw it - forgetting that their bunk bed was one of many in this room, ignoring the late time of the night she shared with Katya, locked up by stern Australian immigration officers. Trixie’s fingers still their scratching of her skin.

Katya shifted in her seat again, her hands clamping down around Trixie’s hips to still her attempt at moving off of her. 

“Hey, if you didn’t know I’m old and my old back is cramping up. I’m gonna lay down,” Katya said, Trixie now able to lift her weight off of Katya. “I’ll let you top me and my corn beef swampy pussy,” Katya hisses as she laid down on the bed, her back arching as she stretched her muscles. 

“Your pussy can’t handle my two-grip cock, remember,” Trixie responded automatically, her lips curling at the wheezing teapot sound from down under her. A smack in the air as Katya claps her hands together once and Trixie tucks her hands underneath her cheek as she curls herself up against Katya’s chest.

“And say that! Say that -- that again! That thing!” Katya urged Trixie with a shake of her shoulder, and Trixie chuckles soundlessly, tiredly as she embraces both of their sleepiness where Katya’s mind refuses to acknowledge hers. 

“If the Lord can lead you to it, the Lord can lead you through it!” Trixie granted Katya with a heavy twang of country melody in her voice. Katya’s chest moved and stilled and jerked back into breathing underneath Trixie and Trixie shoulders danced in a silent laughter of her own, lips smiling against Katya’s tee. 

Katya’s hand falls with an echo in the darkness on Trixie’s ass as Katya has calmed down, Trixie’s body jolting from the surprise. Katya’s fingers have once more taken up to whisper over the skin of Trixie’s arms, embarking their frontier to her neck and upturned ear. The ghosts of Trixie’s bedbugs have vanished, but neither cares, and Katya caresses Trixie while Trixie snores on Katya’s chest, a pool of drool wetting Katya’s skin right above her heart; cool, chilly, naturally flawed and awkward, close but yet so far away - just like Trixie.


End file.
